Bullshit
by lagirl266
Summary: Mike and Harvey have something real; something solid. One simple question has them slowly falling apart. Mike needs Harvey; Harvey needs Mike. They just need to get over their bullshit to realize this.


**A/N: This is my first Harvey/Mike fic. Rating for language. See notes at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. People who don't see Harvey and Mike's blatant attraction do. **

It's been 2 months since Harvey and Mike had been on a proper date and 2 months since they'd had sex (extremely sore point for Mike). To the outside observer, nothing would appear to wrong – but everything was wrong. Harvey would still smirk at him, boss him around, give him an endless amount of work – nothing was _different_, but everything was. He'd been with Harvey for over a year now; they were happy…at least he thought they were. Sure Harvey's emotional stuntedness was something he was dealing with, but that was such a huge part of Harvey and Mike actually loved that part of him as much as he didn't. And Harvey was willing to start this _thing_ with Mike because he cared about Mike – or so that _was_ the truth. But now, Harvey barely acknowledged him. He _looked_ at Mike, but Mike felt like he was looking past him; he talked to Mike, but it was always about work now.

Harvey came home late every night and went to work early every morning. Mike would barely register he was there. He felt like he was living alone. All alone in Harvey's (their) big apartment. Mike understood – it was the job and Harvey loved his job. So did Mike, but Mike always made time for Harvey. Harvey used to make time for Mike, but now he just brushed Mike off every chance he got. It wasn't always like this. At the beginning Harvey would smile at Mike (actually smile) or stare at Mike like he wanted to rip off his clothes (which he'd do later that day). He'd make sure that they had their time away from the office _together_.

The self-proclaimed emotionless lawyer was far more expressive than most thought. He just didn't express himself through words and very few people saw it (Donna, Jessica, Matt – Harvey's brother – and Mike). It was the way he'd cover Mike with a blanket if he fell asleep doing work. The way he'd get up and make him breakfast every morning just so he knew Mike ate that day. The way he'd go and dine in cheap places because Mike loved them. The way he'd casually arrange his schedule so that Mike wouldn't have to bike to work. The way he'd look at Mike after they had sex – like he'd rather be there, with Mike, than anywhere else. The way he held Mike when they were sleeping – the way he loved to be held by Mike when they were sleeping. It was everything and nothing and it was good – no – it was fanfuckingtastic.

And Mike remembered everything. Every touch, every look, every smile, every caring action, every kiss. He remembered everything and loved it. But now – now he hated remembering. His memory was making this harder and more painful. He remembers the day everything changed and it all happened with one question. He remembers the last time they kissed (a week ago) and that hurts because Harvey used to wake him up with kisses and Mike used to sneak kisses in at work (where Harvey would glare but then smile when he thought Mike wasn't looking). He remembers the feel of Harvey's lips and his body pressed up against Mike's – like he was meant to be there. Good memories are now tainted with bad – he's remembering all of that because now he's not getting the real part of his memory. He's not living it anymore and it hurts. It fucking hurts. He remembers because that's what he does. He wants to switch it off, but it doesn't work like that. Fuck Harvey and his ability to _not_ remember.

Mike was always fine with his sexuality – he was gay. Maybe bisexual (he did appreciate a woman), but he preferred men. Harvey was bisexual – he didn't have a preference, but it was just easier for him to be with women. Less speculation. Surprisingly Mike hadn't made the first move. He tried so hard not to flirt with Harvey, but he slipped…and slipped. He couldn't help it. Not when the hotshot lawyer was watching him with those chocolate brown eyes, not when he was smirking at him sinfully so, not when he made puppy references (because seriously, so many ways to take that) and not when he kept touching him. Hand on the arm, on his chest – like his body was for the taking (which for Harvey it really was if Mike were being honest). So the not flirting thing – yeah, biggest pain in the ass. But he tried.

HMHMHMHMHM

_One year, 4 months ago._

They were in the middle of a case (a woman had been fired for embezzling money, but she had been set up – Pearson Hardman was invested and taking this one hard for obvious reasons). It was taking a lot out of all of them – Harvey, Mike, Louis, Rachel, Harold, Kyle – the whole firm was working on this one. The framer was good – he was like a ninja – no traces. Mike was working with Harold and Kyle (they were actually on good terms now – he'd helped Kyle with his nephew…another story) and Rachel happened to be on hand as well. The four of them were essentially living in the library. Slaving through files to find something on this man – William Parker. Kyle offered to go get them dinner so it was just Harold, Rachel and Mike.

Harold threw his hands in the air…and ended up knocking a couple of files to the floor.

"Damnit," he muttered picking up the files, "I can't…I think my brain is fried…I can actually hear the sizzle of frying…"

Rachel chuckled, "Harold, don't be such a drama queen. We can do this…just…a little bit longer."

Harold stared at her wide-eyed.

"Stop. You're giving Mike a run for his money with the puppy eyes."

Harold snorted.

"Hey! I do not look like that. And seriously? With the puppy references? Isn't it getting old yet?" Mike muttered.

Harold and Rachel looked at each other and then at him synchronously. "No."

"You do realize how creepy that just was, right?" Mike said, looking between them.

The two laughed at his expression and a comfortable silence consumed the trio. Mike started rifling through some files again, Rachel was on her phone and Harold…well he was just staring into space. Kyle returned at that moment with Indian Food – it smelled amazing.

"So…I'm guessing nothing got done while I was away?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, man, I know you planned on us doing the work and you taking the credit, but no. You and the rest of us will be at this all night." Mike quipped.

"Funny. Hilarious. But now that you mention it, I actually have a previous engagement I have to – " Kyle ducked just in time to miss the paper wad Rachel chucked at him.

"Children. Play nice," Mike instructed, smiling.

Kyle was smirking and Rachel was glaring at him. Harold was smiling at his friends.

Harvey and Louis walked in at that moment bickering.

"…I don't understand why you won't do it. It's not an unreasonable favour, Harvey," Louis whined…actually whined.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Louis. We need to work on your definition of unreasonable. You're asking me to give you _my_ apartment for _your_ parents. When _we _aren't even friends. How is that reasonable?"

"You let Donna's parents stay in yours!"

"Because it's Donna." He stated it as if it were a fact. A very true fact.

Louis couldn't even deny it. "But I need it. My parents think I live in your building! Plus my place is being renovated. I'm getting new hardwood floors and a new kitchen with granite –"

"Louis. See my face? This is my 'I-don't-give-a-damn' face. It's just as attractive as every other face I have, but the point remains."

Louis glared at the taller man before looking over at the table of delinquents.

"Plebeians. What do you have for us?" The short man demanded.

Kyle cleared his throat, clearly coming back into the zone after watching the two men quarrel. "Nothing right now, but –"

"I'm sorry, are we paying you to give us nothing? No." Louis smirked.

"Louis, Parker is stealth – he's essentially left no track. We're trying – we've been through the files…" Mike trailed off at Louis' raised eyebrow.

"Michael –"

"–I prefer Mike –"

"–And I don't care. Michael. Go through the files again and find something. Capiche? Good. Oh, and your hair is ridiculous."

Instead of a response, Louis had a file thrust in his face. "What is this?"

Mike smiled and the other three 'delinquents' all smiled too. They knew what Mike had.

"It's the only thing we have right now – and yes I know we said we haven't found anything – but this won't really help us substantially, but it's a lead."

Mike looked over at Harvey for the first time and found him frowning. Mike was slightly surprised – he thought Harvey would be happy.

"This is…good," Louis began grudgingly, "Goldilocks, Zane go tomorrow to Mr. Lance's house and convince him to give us the full story of his employment at Parker's company. Come back with dirt." Rachel and Harold looked at each other and started packing up when Louis said, "I'm sorry, did I say you could leave now? No. I said tomorrow. That doesn't mean you're done here. Carry on, children."

Louis walked out after.

"Damnit," Harold muttered.

Harvey cleared his throat. All four of them jumped. Mike noted he was not happy at being ignored.

"I know that Jessica made him the one on charge on this case, but _you_ give _me_ information," Harvey stated looking at Mike. Mike just raised his eyebrow.

"Right…sorry?" Harvey rolled his eyes at his associate's reply.

"Oh, Mike! Completely forgot, man. Kevin's downstairs. Told me to tell you he's got something for you," Kyle interrupted.

"Shit, forgot about that. Thanks, I'll go see him now," Mike said, getting up.

Mike came face to face with Harvey who was wearing a confused expression.

"Kevin?" He asked, calmly.

They were both walking towards the elevators now. "Oh, he's a friend. He's crashing with me for a couple of days – water's down in his building. He must have brought me a suit. Lifesaver, that one," Mike responded and walked into the elevator as it just arrived.

Harvey stepped in after him, much to his surprise. "I need to get something from the 40th floor." Mike just looked at him, but then he remembered something.

"Shit! My keys. He needs them," he caught the elevator doors and made his way out turning back around, "See you tomorrow, Harvey."

Harvey blinked and muttered, "Yeah, bye kid."

After Mike retrieved his keys he made his way back down to the lobby and found Harvey talking to Kevin. He caught the tail end of their conversation. Harvey did not look happy.

"So, you're just using Mike?" Kevin was practically cowering at this point.

"N-no, sir. Mike's m-my friend. He's helping me out. I-I swear." Poor kid looked so scared.

"Good. Now remember what we discussed. Leave him alone. He doesn't want you." Harvey turned to find Mike standing there.

Mike, never taking his eyes off Harvey, said, "Hey, Kevin, here are the keys –"

"No, man, it's okay…I'm just going to a hotel tonight, really…" Kevin trailed off looking between the two men.

Harvey looked happy with his response.

Mike, however, was not. "No. Kevin you're staying with me. You barely have enough money. Just go home – to my place. You're more than welcome." Mike shoved the keys into Kevin's shaking hands. "Go, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow, man."

Kevin sped off. Harvey looked pissed.

"He said he'd stay in a hotel –"

"Okay, I'm going to give you 5 minutes to explain what the hell just happened." Mike was pissed himself. Kevin was one of his actual friends. He was a good guy. He needed his help.

"What? I was helping you. Please, Mike. You don't want someone staying with you."

"Look Harvey. You can tell me what to do here. At work. But in my personal life you have absolutely no say. You can't tell _my_ friends to take a hike. You don't even know Kevin. He needs my help."

"Mike, are you really that blind? He's clearly using this as an excuse to get into your pants."

Mike's jaw dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's my friend. I've known him for years. Trust me, he's not. I tried already, but he's straight. He's straight as an arrow."

Harvey's eyes darkened. "You want him? Why? You could do better."

Mike was angry. He was exhausted and hungry. He didn't have time for Harvey's bullshit right now. "Look, you don't know him. I'm not going to stand here and let you belittle my _friend_. Trevor, I understand, but Kevin? He's done nothing to me – he's done nothing to _you_." Mike let out a breath and looked at Harvey incredulously.

"Seriously, Harvey, what the hell is your problem? I get that this case is dragging out, but we're all tired. You don't get to be a dick to the world for it." Mike just shook his head. He realized he might be a little overdramatic, but Kevin really helped him with his grandmother over the years. He didn't deserve this.

He looked at Harvey who was resolutely staring at a spot over his shoulder. Mike sighed and turned back towards the elevators.

"I didn't want him with you. At your apartment."

Mike turned around. Harvey was still not looking at him, but his words made Mike's heart stop. He schooled his features and stood his ground.

"Why not? Why would you care?" Because let's face it. All that bullshit about Harvey not caring is just that: Bullshit. He does. A lot.

Harvey looked at the ground and then finally looked at Mike and Mike stopped breathing for a second. His gaze was so intense. "_I_ didn't want him with _you_."

Mike finally got it. "Oh….When…when?" He couldn't get a sentence out.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "That's your first response? When what, Mike? A lawyer can't be ambiguous." He stepped closer to Mike.

Mike watched him, a half smile on his lips. "No…no they can't." He looked at Harvey. "You _know_ what. Answer the question." He wasn't giving in to the arrogant, egotistical (beautiful) man. He took a step closer.

Mike could easily reach out right now and Harvey would be in his arms.

Harvey smiled. This was why he kept Mike. Why he was better than other associates. He knew how to hold his own. Harvey cleared his throat.

"There was really no defining moment…it was just an accumulation of things. Working on this case just made everything more clear."

Mike smiled warmly now. He'd never imagined Harvey being attracted to him. He thought he was forever to be one of those clichéd employees with an unrequited crush on his boss. But this was so much more than a crush. It was movie quotes, stolen coffees, eye rolling, endless work, secret smiles, bad jokes – it was everything.

Mike suddenly took a step back. Harvey, who had been smiling, suddenly frowned. "Mike?"

"Harvey….I want this. I want this so much. But, I also want a relationship. I'm not a one-off type of guy. You know that. And I know you. You don't do relationships and I can't not be in a relationship. And you? It'd be too hard for me if it were a one-time thing because it's _you_. I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I need to think about myself too – and this, us, it means too much to me to just throw out there."

Harvey was watching him the whole time. He was smiling again and he was closer this time. "You done, Rookie?"

"Seriously? I spill out all my emotional crap and that's what you give me?" Mike was annoyed now.

Harvey brushed his fingers against Mike's and Mike's eyes fluttered. His touch sent shivers down Mike's spine.

"Mike, look at me," Mike opened his eyes. "It's been a year since I hired you. This hasn't happened over night. It's been a year in the making," Mike snorted at this and Harvey smiled, "I don't think – I k_now_ I can't do the one-time thing with you. If we do this, it's real for me. Okay?"

Mike nodded and grinned at the older man. Harvey chuckled, "So, Rookie, this Friday? Dinner?"

Mike smirked, "You better not wear a suit."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Not even my birthday suit?"

Mike's eyes widened and he started spluttering. Harvey walked out of the building laughing loudly. Mike took a breath and watched the suave man get into the car. He gave a wave to Ray and stood there for a little while, just letting the feeling of happiness wash over him. He was interrupted by his phone. It was Harold.

"MIKE. I don't know what happened…there's a file missing. I. CAN'T. FIND. IT. Oh God. Louis is going to kill me. Or worse. He'll make me look after his cat. Oh God. Oh God. Mike –"

"Harold, calm down. Which file?" And Mike headed back up. The day turned out to be pretty damn good.

HMHMHMHMHM

_Present day._

That had been a good day. However, reminiscing about good times (and there had been a lot of good times) wouldn't help Mike right now. In fact, it was doing the opposite. It was making him feel pathetic. He needed to get over it. It's not as if Harvey broke up with him. In fact, Harvey didn't think anything was wrong (maybe, genius, that was the problem). Mike shook his head. He got up and checked the time – 6:30 am. And once again, Harvey was gone. Mike got ready for work. He'd see how this week went. He'd talk to Harvey at the end of the week.

When he arrived, he put his stuff in his cubicle saying "Good Morning" to Kyle and Harold who were both bleary eyed and then walked to Harvey's office. He approached the office to find the gorgeous redhead was typing away at her computer. She looked up when Mike got to her desk.

"Morning Donna," He smiled handing her, her favourite coffee.

"Mike Ross, you are such a good puppy," she smirked, but was pleased.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Harvey ready to see me?" He tried not to look too eager.

Suddenly Donna's expression turned sour. "Uh, yeah, Mike. He'll let you know…go in there." She gave him a sad smile.

Mike had a minor panic attack. "Er, right."

He walked in just as Harvey was finishing a phone call.

"Harvey? Need me to do anything?" He had put a blank expression on his face. He was not letting his personal feelings get in the way of work. Right now they were boss and associate.

"Mike, good you're here," Mike smiled at that, "You're working with Louis for the week." Mike stood there, smile falling off his face. He schooled his features and was once again expressionless.

"Again? I've been working with Louis and Goldberg and Martins the past 2 months…I haven't worked with you…"

"Why, miss me?" he smirked and Mike wanted to yell at him because yes. He fucking missed him.

"My workload hasn't been heavy – you're more useful to them right now. I don't need you right now."

And Mike can compartmentalize. And Mike knew he meant in the work sense, he didn't need him in the work sense, but seriously? Why doesn't Harvey just stab him. Mike saw Donna from the corner of his eye – she was pissed. And what is that bullshit about his workload not being heavy? Has he not been spending the past 2 months complaining about how much work he has? Isn't that the reason why they were where they were?

Mike nodded his head. "Right. If you don't need me," he turned around towards the door.

"Mike…" Harvey trailed off, "You know that's not what I meant. Don't misinterpret me."

Mike was not unprofessional. "I understand, Harvey. I'm just going to see what Louis wants. Good luck with…your case…" He walked out, absently waving at Donna.

If he turned around he would have seen Harvey standing there staring at Mike's retreating back. He would have seen Harvey run a shaky hand through his perfectly styled hair and see his whole body deflate. He'd see the tired lines around his eyes and the hurt in his eyes. He would have seen Harvey looking vulnerable and not masked. Donna saw it. She knew there was more to it. She just didn't know why.

Louis, it turned out, had nothing. So not only had Harvey shipped him off, he lied about all the cases Louis had. He was currently in the bullpen summarizing some old cases for Jessica. They had an…interesting relationship. He had the utmost respect for but was terrified of her. And she actually respected him. They weren't friendly by any means, but they were good.

It was just past seven in the evening. He actually didn't have that bad of a day. It was a slow one all round, so he, Kyle and Harold had been fooling around for the afternoon. The 3 of them and Rachel even went out for lunch. Mike was packing up to head home…to a silent home. A tap at his cubicle startled him. Donna was standing there ready to head home herself. She jerked her head towards the elevators and Mike accompanied her after grabbing his things.

"Harvey's being an asshole." She didn't say anything about what she saw in Harvey, but that was Harvey's personal private moment and she respected that.

Leave it to Donna to be blunt. Mike loved that about her. And of course hearing it from her made him want to defend Harvey when he had been thinking the exact thing earlier.

"No…he's just been busy. It'll go back to normal."

Donna looked at him sadly, "Mike, don't do this to yourself. As much as I love Harvey and yes, I'm always on his side….You got me caring about you. I'm on your side too. And look at you. You're skinnier than you've ever been. You've got bags under your eyes. This isn't healthy. You're good at hiding it, but it's not healthy. Call him on his bullshit. Nothing's stopped you before, why now?"

"I…I…" he trailed off, one of the other paralegals came to wait for an elevator with them. Donna glared at the man until he stuttered and walked towards the stairs.

They got into an elevator. "So?" Donna did not wait for responses.

"I want to talk to him. I really do – I want answers. But at the same time, I don't. I don't want our conversation leading to…leading to a breakup. It's stupid and pathetic, I know," Mike looked down, hands in his pockets.

"Michael Ross. You listen here. You don't take bullshit, you never have. Least of all from Harvey. Talk to him. Sort yourself out and take your scrawny ass and talk to him. So help me, if you don't I'll set Norma on you. And Norma and I…we are a force to be reckoned with."

Mike looked at her with utter terror in his eyes. She smiled triumphantly.

"Seriously, Mike. I've known Harvey for a long time. With you…he's different…he's the best version of himself. No one else can bring it out like you can. You may just be the best thing that's happened to him," she said softly, "You know, aside from me."

Mike laughed. "Donna Paulson, you are my favourite. I'm going to hug you now."

He gave her a big hug and released her. Donna's cheeks were tinged with red. "Speak of this to no one, or they won't find your body parts."

They arrived in the lobby. They had a light banter going until they were about to split ways outside. "Mike, just do it okay?" She kissed his cheek and left.

Mike rode his bike home with a heavy heart and filled with determination.

So Mike didn't talk to Harvey. Big surprise. It's not like he had the chance – Mike didn't think Harvey had even come home the past week. Plus Mike had been distracted. Louis' case was actually interesting and working with Louis was actually…fun. And he got to spend more time with Rachel, Kyle and Harold. Mike thought Rachel and Kyle had something going on and made the mistake of teasing her. She had a temper….never making that mistake again. In any case, he couldn't find a time to talk to Harvey. Every time he made his way to Harvey's office he had a client or was out. Donna kept giving him her look. He decided he'd avoid her till he talked to Harvey. It was almost as if Harvey were avoiding Mike…he didn't even bother looking for Mike. He never called home to say he'd be late. Mike was seriously panicking at this point.

It was Saturday and his day off. He woke up late and, yes, Harvey was nowhere to be seen. Mike decided today he would talk to Harvey. He would make it happen. He was tired of living in the shadows of their relationship. If Harvey wanted out he should have the balls to tell him instead of avoiding him like the plague. That was thing though – Mike was terrified that this meant the end. Because even though Donna thinks he may have been the best thing that's happened to Harvey, Mike knows that Harvey's the best thing that's happened to him. Without Harvey, Mike wouldn't know where he'd be. Harvey was his savior in so many ways. He wished Grammy were alive to see Harvey as his boyfriend…partner…love of his life. He really believed that. There would never be another person who made him feel the way Harvey made him feel and the thought that this might be over terrified him. Mike had come so far from his pot-smoking days – he couldn't relapse now. And losing Harvey? That might just push him over the edge. It's not that he's a clingy person – he's not. He knows how to be independent, more than most. It's just that Harvey made everything better. The sun was brighter, the grass was greener, hell the clouds were fucking fluffier. All it took was one smile from Harvey and his knees would go weak. Or Harvey winning at a trial and his ego, for some inexplicable reason, made Mike want to jump him in the middle of a courtroom.

Mike knew Harvey loved him. He'd said as much. It's not as though they said it all the time – they didn't and Mike was okay with that because for whatever Harvey didn't say he'd show. If Mike was rambling on about something he'd catch Harvey watching him with a small smile on his face like he was amazing. And in those moments he really did feel amazing – that a man like Harvey was looking at _him_ like that. Or if they were out for dinner or just out, an extremely attractive woman (sometimes man) would blatantly flirt with Harvey as if Mike weren't there and Harvey wouldn't even notice them. He would grab Mike's hand, lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. Mike knew Harvey loved him. It was the way he kissed, the way he held Mike, the way he looked at Mike. Mike knew. He still remembers their first kiss like it just happened (obviously, it's Mike).

HMHMHMHMHM

_One year ago, 4 months._

They had just enjoyed a nice dinner at one of the local dives. They were both in jeans; casual, comfortable. Harvey had been the most relaxed Mike had seen in a while. He had a carefree look about him. It made him look even sexier if that was possible. They were walking down the street – it was late. The night was clear. It was nice.

"So, when did _you_ know?" Harvey asked, his shoulder bumping into Mike's.

Mike looked over at him, hands in his pockets. "After the pot-smoking thing with Louis and Tom Keller."

Harvey's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Mike shifted nervously. They stopped walking and just faced each other. Mike looked at the ground. "You were so disappointed in me…I just didn't want to ever disappoint you again. I think at the time I labeled it as hero-worship," Harvey smirked at this and Mike rolled his, "but I realized that I was really just trying to make myself…"

He trailed off.

"Make yourself what?" Harvey asked softly, closer now than before. Mike looked up and licked his lips, the action drawing Harvey's eyes to his mouth.

Mike cleared his throat. "Make myself worthy of you."

That surprised Harvey. He grabbed Mike's hand. "Mike, don't do that. Don't belittle yourself for me. I…I care about you, flaws and all."

That was a huge moment. Harvey Specter had an emotional revelation. Mike smiled and looked at Harvey. They were so close. He leaned in and captured Harvey's mouth.

Harvey was taken aback at first, but then responded enthusiastically, letting go of Mike's hand and gripping Mike's upper arms, while Mike's arms gripped Harvey's waist. Harvey moved his hand to Mike's neck and brought him even closer wrapping his other arm around Mike's back. Mike's arms tugged Harvey's waist closer to his and pressed himself against Harvey. Harvey groaned into Mike's mouth. Harvey's tongue was exploring Mike's mouth and Mike moved his hands under Harvey's shirt at the waistband of his pants.

Mike broke the kiss – they were out on the street. The things he wanted to do were not meant for the public to see. He leaned his forehead against Harvey's and Harvey gripped Mike tightly. Both were breathing heavily.

"Wow," Mike muttered causing Harvey to chuckle.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Dickhead."

"Mike, shut up and kiss me."

Mike obliged. He kissed him softly and then let Harvey go. They held hands and walked around for a little longer, just enjoying their time together. Nothing more happened (other than a few more kisses), but they weren't rushing anything. They had time to explore each other.

HMHMHMHMHM

_Present Day._

Mike bummed around for most of the day. He didn't stay in the apartment – he couldn't. It was too quiet. He went out – spent some time at Rachel's (Kyle happened to be there…surprise, surprise). He hung out with them for a while, grabbed lunch.

Around five he called Harvey and was surprised that he answered.

"Hello?" He obviously didn't check the Caller I.D.

"Harvey, it's Mike."

"Oh, Mike! Look, I won't be able to make it for a little while. Some moron decided that they wanted to sell his company – honestly I could wring his neck right now."

"Right. Will you be at the office?"

"Mike…" his voice was so soft, but then he was distracted by something…someone, "– Oh, Lori, have a seat – Mike? I've got to go. See you later."

Harvey hung up before Mike could respond. "Yeah….see you."

Who the hell was Lori? He texted that to Donna after the question bounced around in his head for a while.

About 5 minutes later he received: _I only know one Lori and she's an old friend of Harvey's. Haven't heard from her in years though. She and Harvey had a falling out after they…they just don't speak anymore._

Mike texted back: _They slept together didn't they? You know, I didn't exactly expect him to be celibate before me, Donna._

Donna: _Haha. Funny, Ross. Yeah, they slept together. Once. But she wanted more and he didn't, nothing new there. Why are you asking about her?_

Mike: _I called Harvey and a girl named Lori was there._

Donna didn't respond. He got a call 5 minutes later.

"Mike, I don't know what's going, but go fix this. Go make Harvey get his head out of his ass. I hated Lori. Okay, that's not true, but she did the one thing he asked her not to. She tried to change him into a domestic man – Harvey Specter cannot be domesticated. That's why I love you. You don't change him, you just love him. Just, go Mike," Donna ranted.

"Slow down, Donna. I already planned to go to the office tonight. Harvey may be an arrogant ass, but he's not a cheater –"

"– I know that! He would _never_ cheat on you, on anybody. But he's clearly out of his fucking mind if he's calling Lori. Just go see what's going on with him. Don't put this off any longer."

"Okay, right. I got this Donna. I'm getting my Harvey back."

"Good boy."

She hung up and Mike scowled at her response.

Mike didn't want to barge in if it was an important conversation. It could be a different Lori. Mike and Harvey had a good relationship – they didn't interfere with each other's friends and exes. Sure they got jealous of someone every once in a while but they never interfered. They were good in that way. Though, Harvey did punch a guy once – personally, Mike thought the other guy had it coming. This guy grabbed Mike's ass at the bar he and Harvey were sitting in. Mike told him off and walked back over to his and Harvey's table. The guy came over and kept trying to hit on him and eventually Harvey got tired of Mike saying 'back the fuck off' and just decked the guy and then calmly said, "Come near my boyfriend again and I'll break your arm." Mike was in awe after that and they had seriously hot sex in their kitchen (couldn't make it all the way to the bedroom) as soon as they got back. But, back to the point, Mike respected Harvey's boundaries. He'd wait until eight to go see Harvey.

He was brought from his musings when a couple accidently jolted his table at the coffee shop he was sitting in. He waved away their apologies and smiled. They looked in love. It reminded him of the first time he and Harvey said those overrated (yet heart stopping) words.

HMHMHMHMHM

_10 months ago_.

It had been 6 months since they started dating, seeing each other, whatever you call it. They both were happy and everyone could see it. Jessica couldn't even be bothered to call them both in on their professionalism and working with their relationship because she'd never seen Harvey so happy and at peace. Not mention, between the two of them the firm was closing more deals and winning. There was lots of winning and Jessica definitely couldn't complain about that.

They were doing some research for a case. Harvey needed Mike to find his smoking gun. It was late – very late. They were working in Harvey's office. Mike lost his suit jacket and tie hours ago. His hair was ruffled from the amount of times he ran his hands through his hair. Harvey also lost his suit jacket. He was just wearing his tie and his shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing his perfectly toned forearms. It was silent. Mike rubbed his eyes and sat back. He observed Harvey. He really loved watching Harvey at work – he was in his element. It was like watching a master of his craft at work; it _was_ watching a master of his craft. Harvey belonged in the world of lawyers – this was his kingdom and he ruled here. Mike felt privileged to see Harvey day in and out dominating as senior partner.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring until he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and found a baseball in his lap. He looked up to see Harvey smirking – he threw a baseball at Mike. Mature.

"What?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Mike, I know I'm the hottest thing you've seen aside from the sun," Mike rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny the truth, "but you were drooling."

"I was not drooling, you ass."

"But I am the hottest thing you've seen?" Harvey grinned. Mike tossed the baseball back at him (which he caught, of course, because he's Harvey Fucking Specter) and went back to reading his files.

He couldn't hear Harvey doing anything and looked up to find Harvey staring at him this time.

"Go home, Mike. It's been a long day, get some sleep," Harvey said softly, "eat something – actual food and not that crap you have in your desk, take a shower and think of me whilst taking said shower," his eyes crinkled from his smile.

Mike loved that smile. He probably would think of Harvey during his shower. But he didn't want to leave Harvey to do the work.

"Harvey –"

"– There's not much left. I'll be fine. I'm going to leave in half an hour."

Mike raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I swear." Harvey rolled his eyes. Never had he made concessions – never had he had someone who looked after him like Mike.

"Fine. But I'm calling Ray to come here in half an hour. You have to leave. Too late now, I just texted him – I've got ninja skills. No big deal. I'm awesome," Mike said as he walked towards Harvey, dropped a quick kiss on his lips and walked to the door. Harvey laughing after him.

Mike turned around at the door and just looked at this man – this beautiful, intelligent, confident man and sighed. He looked so relaxed right then. Mike really and truly….

"I love you." Mike started. He hadn't realized he spoke. The only reason he knew he spoke was Harvey sat up right away. They hadn't said that. Ever.

"Oh…shit…um…see you later, g-goodnight…" Mike tried to scamper away, but Harvey's voice stopped him.

"Mike." Mike turned around and saw Harvey standing behind his desk. Mike looked out the door and then back at Harvey. There was no turning back now. It wasn't a big deal – it was obvious Mike loved Harvey….they just hadn't said it. He closed the door and walked into the office. Harvey moved from around the desk and they were facing each other. Mike couldn't look at Harvey so he focused on the view from the office instead. It made sense – him loving Harvey. No one else had been there for him like Harvey. Sure there had been Grammy, but obviously this was different.

"Mike…"

Mike snapped his eyes to Harvey and saw the man watching him carefully.

He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to take it back. I meant it. I mean it. I love you. I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you for…I don't even know how long. I just know that it's true. And this is the part where I tell you that I don't want you to say it back – I don't want you to feel like you have to say it. That I'll be completely fine. And although I don't want you to feel forced, I won't be okay. But it's fine, man. Really. I'll just, you know, feel completely humiliated and embarrassed and unmanly…feel free to shut me up anytime here. You know I could go on for hours. Remember that one time? I just kept going and going for 2 hours and you just sat there and let me –"

"Mike, shut up."

"Thank you."

Mike closed his mouth and looked everywhere, but Harvey's face. Harvey remedied that by placing his hands on Mike's face and forced him to look at Harvey. He rubbed his thumbs across Mike's cheeks. Mike leaned into the contact. He looked into Harvey's eyes and saw only warmth, happiness and a bit amusement.

"Mike, I want you to listen to me closely, okay? Alright. You are the one person who annoys the hell out of me whilst simultaneously being the one person I can't seem to be without," Mike smiled and Harvey's hands moved to cup Mike's elbows and Mike's hands found Harvey's waist.

"The moment the weed spilled over the floor in that interview, I knew you would integrate yourself into my life and I couldn't stop it – I didn't want to stop it. You and your klutziness, rambling, geniusness and just Mike-ness changed my life." Mike was openly smiling but stopped.

"What do you mean, Mike-ness? I'll have you know that I'm all kinds of awesome."

Harvey laughed. "Trust me I _know_." Mike blushed. Leave it to Harvey to make that dirty.

He pulled Mike closer. "I'm in love with you, Mike." Normally, one would not believe that, but looking at Harvey's face and his eyes Mike knew he was being completely honest. This was a huge moment.

Mike surged forward and kissed Harvey with everything he had. Mike didn't need this. He didn't need the reassurance, but the fact that Harvey was willing to put himself out there for _him_, Mike Ross, just made him realize how big this really was.

Harvey took control of the kiss and pushed Mike up against his desk. Hands were roaming, and both were moaning. Harvey kissed down Mike's neck and back up along his jaw. Mike groaned when Harvey scraped his teeth against the pulse point on his neck. Mike tugged Harvey's face back up and started pulling Harvey's shirt out of his pants, running his hands underneath Harvey's undershirt. Harvey shivered at the contact with a muffled, "Fuck, Mike."

Harvey stopped and held Mike's hands. He leaned against Mike. "We need to stop."

Mike obviously did not agree, "Are you kidding me? I'm kind of in no position to move right now," he said pointedly looking at his lap and pushing himself against Harvey to feel how hard he was.

Harvey groaned and pushed back showing just how hard _he _was. "I didn't say we need to stop period. We need to stop _now_. We will be heading to my place right now. So we can take of this. In every possible way."

"In every possible position," Mike waggled his eyebrows.

Harvey muttered, "Oh God, I'm in love with a teenager."

Mike couldn't even respond. Hearing that was enough to make his heart stop. He knew that this wouldn't be said often, so he thought to enjoy it. Mike, himself was not one of those people who threw out the love word everyday, but he'd never had it said with such passion before.

Harvey smiled. He knew. "Let's get out of here." Mike nodded. They quickly righted themselves and packed up. As they took the elevator down (you have no idea how hard it was for them to keep their hands off each other), Mike started talking.

"You know, I'm just glad I don't have to make the walk home all depressed and frustrated from your lack of response. Instead I get amazingly hot sex. Bonus."

Harvey smiled. "Trust me. It's a bonus for both. Who would have thought you would have said it first? I mean you even kissed me first. I'm losing my sense of Harvey here."

Mike looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? That's what you're thinking about. Who did what first? Now that you mention it, though…I did beat you to both. You are losing it. Oh man. I don't know if I can be seen with you now…"

Mike trailed off as Harvey pushed him against the elevator wall. He pressed himself against Mike and heard Mike moan. He grinned satisfied. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing….nothing at all. You are the best. You own at everything. You win at life. You are God-like and I bow down to your sexual prowess."

Harvey smiled, "That's what I thought. Though, and I'll throw myself under a bus before admitting this publically, but you give me a run for my money in the sexual department. Seriously. Your stamina and flexibility…it's astounding."

Mike grinned. "I try. Have to keep you entertained, Captain." Harvey laughed and dragged Mike out of the elevator. Now they just had to keep their hands off each other in the car.

Ray took one look at them and gave them a big smile. "Divider's going up, boys," he said with a wink.

Harvey and Mike smiled appreciatively. "You need to give him a raise."

Harvey nodded, "I know, it's long overdue."

They made their way to Harvey's place and…well, things got good.

HMHMHMHMHM

_Present Day._

Mike shook his head. It was reaching eight. He decided to make his way over to Pearson Hardman. He hailed a cab – too much going on in his head to bike. As he made his way up to the 50th floor, he tried to formulate some sort of speech. But he couldn't put his words together. The only word that came up was 'Why?'.

He reached the floor and made his way to Harvey's office. The light was on, obviously. When he got to the door he saw that Harvey and a dark haired woman were chatting. He was sitting across from her as she lounged on his couch, they were laughing. Yeah, he looked like he was working. Mike felt himself deflate.

At that moment Harvey looked up and saw Mike. His face turned from happy to concerned instantly. He got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He took a step towards Mike, as if to hold him, but Mike stepped away. Harvey frowned. "Mike?"

"I…erm…sorry. I'll just go. I'll see you tomorrow," Mike muttered, his heart hammering against his chest. He felt hurt. He was supposed to make Harvey laugh like that…not her. And then he mentally slapped himself at his selfish needy thought.

He turned to go, but Harvey grabbed his arm. It had been a while since they touched and Mike flinched at the contact, unprepared for it. Harvey dropped his arm like he was scalded. He was upset by Mike's response.

The dark-haired woman interrupted them. She looked like she was leaving.

"Harvey, I'm going to take off. It was great catching up with you," she placed her hand on Harvey's arm and Mike had to look away. He usually wasn't this emotional. Harvey looked at Mike then at the woman.

"Lori, I'll walk you out." She nodded her head and started walking away after smiling at Mike, who tried to smile back, but must have come out more of a grimace.

Harvey quickly turned to Mike. "Don't leave. Please…just, wait here. For me. Please," he looked at Mike so worriedly, that Mike couldn't find it in him to just take off. He nodded his head once and watch the two make their way to the elevators; Harvey maintaining an appropriate distance from _Lori_.

Mike sank into Donna's chair. He started fiddling with things on her desk just to keep his mind occupied. He thought about texting her, but decided against it. This was him and Harvey. They needed to figure this out. He found Donna's date stamp and started playing with the numbers.

It had been about 10 minutes and he heard footsteps approaching where he was. He didn't look up – he couldn't. He was just so confused. Harvey had leaned on the wall of Donna's cubicle, his arms folded, his head just a little higher than Mike's and leaning towards him. He was looking at Mike with such intensity, Mike squirmed. However, Mike refused to look up and continued to fiddle with the date stamp. He needed something to distract him. The date he landed on made Mike sigh – it was the day they moved in together.

"Mike…look at me. Please?"

Harvey was speaking so quietly. Mike looked up, reluctantly. Harvey was taken aback to see how hurt Mike looked. His usually vibrant blue eyes were downcast and swimming with confusion.

"Mike…come on let's talk in our office."

Mike nodded once and quickly brushed past Harvey into the office. Harvey followed shutting the door behind him.

Before Harvey could say anything, Mike started.

"Why?"

Harvey was confused. "Why, what? I don't understand."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. Frustrated with his stupid brain and its incoherency.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Why have you barely looked at me? Why have you shuttled me off to every partner? _Why_, Harvey?"

Harvey stepped back at the vehemence in Mike's voice. "I haven't been avoiding – "

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Mike stood there with his arms crossed. The contrast between the two evident right now. Mike in a hoodie and jeans, Harvey in a suit and tie.

That atmosphere was charged with unsaid confessions. Harvey looked down and then back at Mike.

"I didn't mean to…" he said looking back down.

"Was it because of what happened 2 months ago?"

Harvey's head snapped up at that.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, Harvey."

HMHMHMHMHM

_2 months ago._

Mike and Harvey were out for dinner. It had been a hell of a week, but they won their case and decided to celebrate. They went to one of restaurants Harvey liked – Mike liked it because Harvey did, too expensive for his taste though.

They were relaxed. Smiling softly at one another from across the table and enjoying the silence. They didn't need to fill silences with conversation. They just enjoyed being with one another.

Their waitress came by with the bill. She was an older woman and smiled warmly at them. As Harvey was signing (it was his turn – no, legitimately, they took turns), the woman – Abby – started speaking to Mike.

"So, how long have you two been married?"

Mike stared at her and laughed. He noticed Harvey freeze. He kept his head down and pretended to be busy with signing. Mike raised an eyebrow internally. He addressed Abby instead.

"We're not – we don't even have rings. Why would you think that?" he asked politely.

Abby smiled, "Oh, you have that air about you. I've been around long enough to know when it's real. Sorry to assume."

Mike waved her apologies away. "Not a problem. Thank you, though. And by air, you mean we've become a boring old married couple?"

Abby laughed at this. Mike expected Harvey to as well, but he was still silent.

"Not at all, sir. You're just…comfortable. I don't know how to explain it."

Harvey then snapped his head up and handed her the bill with a muffled, "Thanks."

"Have a good night, gentlemen!"

"You too," Mike responded warmly.

The two men walked out of the restaurant quietly. Except this time the silence was uncomfortable. Mike didn't understand. Was it the married comment? Well obviously, but why would that bother Harvey so much? It's not like Mike demanded marriage from Harvey. In fact, they never really talked about it. Mike didn't need it, he wouldn't mind it (he'd be fucking happy if Harvey and him got married) but he was happy as things were.

"Harvey, is everything alright?"

Harvey just turned to him startled. "Hmm, yes. Yes. All good. Let's go home."

Harvey had that air of finality about his voice. Mike knew he wouldn't get anything out of him so they went home in silence. Harvey didn't bring it up. They went to bed, not saying anything to each other. Mike didn't understand – it's not that big of a deal. It's not like they were going to get married any time soon. And after that Harvey started slipping away slowly. Because of one question. It was fucking stupid.

_Present day._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harvey said quietly.

Mike let out a frustrated laugh. "Harvey. Let's just cut all the bullshit. We both know what's happening. We both know what happened 2 months ago. We both know that clearly affected you. So I'm asking why?"

Harvey took a deep breath. "I panicked, okay? That can't be surprising. I mean, it's me." He let out a dry laugh.

Mike just looked at him, not finding it the least bit funny. "Is that supposed to make it alright? 'Cause it doesn't."

Harvey ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Mike. I got scared. She thought we were _married_. Not dating, _married_. I know that it may not be a big deal to you, but marriage…it's a huge fucking deal to me. I don't know what a good marriage looks like and I don't want to associate you with _that_."

Mike's demeanor changed. He smiled sadly to himself. Mike walked up to him. "Harvey. Look at me," Mike waited until he saw Harvey's eyes. "You are not your parents. You are not your mother. You learned from her mistake. You would never do that. You are Harvey Specter."

Harvey gave a half smile at this.

"I…I still don't understand why you've been avoiding me…I never pressured you into marrying me. In fact, we've never talked about it. You know that I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable right?" And then he couldn't help but blurt out, "And who's Lori?"

Mike was still so confused – a little less hurt. He understood where Harvey was coming from. He knew about unhealthy relationships, but that was NOT them.

Harvey looked at Mike then nodded at the chairs by the desk. They turned them so that they sat across from each other. Knees bumping into to one another.

Harvey looked down at his hands and then at a point past Mike's shoulder.

"I got scared. You took that comment in stride, as if it didn't matter and I thought – _maybe he wants to get married soon_. And then I thought, _that wouldn't be so bad_. I already know that I want to spend my life with you Mike. But marriage? I never thought of it. But then I saw us. Married. And it felt, it felt _right_. And I was fucking terrified. So I avoided you. Every time I saw you, all I saw was me screwing this up. Me hurting you. Me doing something to you. And that's the last thing I want. Mike, I _never_ want to hurt you like that. Not when you deserve the world on a silver platter."

He paused and Mike grabbed his hand. Harvey smiled at him.

"Lori, she's someone from the past. We slept together – once. We were friends. I know I don't have friends, but we met in the D.A's office and she _was_ a friend. But she also wanted to marry me. After we slept together, she wanted us to date and get married and start a family. She had a plan. And I was young and still reeling from my mother's betrayal. I hated the idea of marriage. I told her as much…that didn't sit well. But I also didn't love her. She loved me, but I never loved her. I've never loved anybody like I love you."

Mike ran his hand through Harvey's hair. Harvey leaned into the touch. The past 2 months finally taking its toll on him.

"I called her because I wanted to know how she knew she wanted to marry me. She said it was because at the time she had a plan and she projected all of her feelings onto me. She believed she loved me, but she didn't, not really. The man she's with now though, she knows. She said it was because she can't imagine her life without him and the idea of marriage to him scares her. With me, it never scared her. She didn't care about it with me. That's how she knows it's real with him. Because she's scared to mess it up – she wants him forever."

"I want you forever, Mike. But I don't want to hurt you, and knowing me, I will. Marriage is so binding. That's why it's terrifying. I don't want you to realize you can go find a more emotionally stable better man –"

"– Not possible," Mike said firmly, interrupting for the first time. He squeezed Harvey's hand. Harvey smiled warmly at him.

"Harvey, I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I just want you. Only you. Forever. For as long as you want me. That's it. We never have to get married. I don't care about that. As for being scared? I'm scared too. All the time. This is the first real relationship I've had. The first healthy and happiest relationship I've had. I'm so scared that it's going to be taken away from me. We're both going to hurt each other. Shit happens – but it'll never be intentional. Marriage…we'll cross that bridge when and _if_ we come to it, okay?"

Harvey smiled and grabbed Mike's neck, tugging him forward and kissed him softly. "When did you get mature?" he whispered.

Mike smiled. "When my dick of a boyfriend's emotional stuntedness surfaced."

Harvey punched him lightly on the arm. Then his face sobered up.

"Mike…I'm so deeply sorry for avoiding you. I just…I didn't know how…"

Mike nodded. "I'm not going to say it was alright, because I was hurt. But I get it. Just don't do it again. I thought you were going to chuck me and run off into the sunset with your blackberry."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I couldn't get rid of you now. In too deep, Rookie. I don't think I'd survive without you now."

Mike smiled at that. "Me neither. I mean without you…not me…never mind."

Harvey chuckled.

"Seriously, Harvey. Just talk to me okay. Even if you want to swear me, do it. I can take it. I'm a big boy. Just don't fucking avoid me. That doesn't solve shit."

"Deal. You are a _big_ boy."

Mike groaned. "I'm trying to be a grown up here."

"Yeah, not working. We haven't had sex in 2 months."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks. My hand has been getting far too much action."

"Mike, you horny puppy. Perhaps we should give your hand a rest tonight."

"_Yes_. Let's go. Now. Home." Mike dragged Harvey from his office.

In the elevator, Mike brought up a valid point. "You know, we haven't had sex in the elevator yet…why?"

Harvey had his hand on the small of Mike's back. He leaned in and whispered into Mike's ear. "Because there are cameras in here and I.T can see everything. They're not allowed to see you naked. No one but me is allowed to see you naked." He kissed the spot just below Mike's ear and Mike was having a hard time maintaining composure.

"You possessive bastard."

Harvey stopped. "What? You're okay with other people seeing me naked?"

Mike's eyes widened. "NO. No. No. Just me. Only me. Got it?"

"Who's possessive now?" Harvey whispered in his ear.

"You love it."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

They made their way to the car where Ray was waiting for them. Mike detached himself from Harvey and rushed over to give Ray and enthusiastic hug. He hadn't seen the friendly man in 2 months now. No Harvey meant no Ray. Ray smiled widely and hugged Mike back.

"Mike, good to see you!"

"I missed you, Ray," Mike responded releasing Ray and walking back over to Harvey who was amused at the spectacle.

"It wasn't that bad…you're overreacting," Harvey stated with a raised eyebrow.

Mike grabbed his chest. Ray responded, "Harvey, we were taken from each other."

Mike continued, "Without a word. It was just over."

"How can you say we're overreacting?"

"We're reunited…"

"…And it feels so good."

Both Ray and Mike couldn't keep straight faces and began laughing. Harvey was openly smiling at the two of them.

"Get in the car, Mike. Ray, take us home." He smiled warmly at Ray.

"With pleasure, Harvey."

In the car, Harvey had his arm stretched out on the seat behind Mike's head. His fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of Mike's neck. Mike had his hand on Harvey's thigh. They sat contently, enjoying each other's presence and letting the slow yet vibrant sound of blues consume them.

As soon as they made their way into the apartment, Mike was on Harvey. He had the older man pinned to the front door and Harvey was responding enthusiastically. Hands were everywhere, clothes were coming off. Just as Mike finally rid Harvey of his shirt, Harvey let out a huge yawn. Normally, one would be offended, but Mike knew how little sleep the man had gotten. Harvey went in for another kiss and Mike let him, but broke it off. He tugged the older man towards the bedroom.

"We can always do this tomorrow, Harvey. You're exhausted. Go shower and then we'll sleep. I already had a shower just before I came to you." Mike pushed him towards the bathroom.

Harvey grabbed Mike's wrists. "Mike, I'm fine," he kissed Mike slowly, letting his tongue explore the contours of Mike's mouth.

Mike moaned and leaned against Harvey. "Harvey, you need to sleep. We can sleep tonight."

Harvey held Mike tightly. "I also need this. In fact, I think I need this more."

He placed soft kisses along Mike's jaw.

"Harvey….hmmm…go shower. We have time. We can do this tomorrow and the next day and everyday for however many years. But you need to sleep right now."

Harvey sighed. He knew he was about to collapse. "Fine…I'm going."

Mike chuckled. The lawyer was actually sulking. Mike changed out of his clothes and was in his boxers and undershirt. He got into the bed and waited for Harvey to be done. His cellphone started buzzing on the table beside his side of the bed.

It was Donna. "Hey Donna."

"Oh good. Everything's fixed."

Mike sat up. "How could you possibly know that? I haven't even told you anything. I _know_Harvey hasn't called you or texted you…"

Donna actually laughed. "Oh, Mike. It's adorable how you think I don't know how to get information."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Well, yes. We sorted everything out. I'll tell you about it soon."

"Good. The gossip has been subpar lately. Donna's bored."

"Oh, of course. I'm glad our love life is there for amusement."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Alright pup, go do dirty things with our boss –"

"–Donna," Mike groaned.

"Bye Mikey!" She hung up. That woman had a knack for making Mike blush.

Harvey sauntered back in at that moment in nothing but sleep pants. The sight made Mike rethink the whole 'no-sex-more-sleep' thing. But he shook his head at Harvey's smirk. The man knew he was getting to Mike.

"NO."

Harvey rolled his eyes and then climbed into bed. The two of them faced each other. Mike ran his hand through Harvey's hair. Harvey's eyes closed at the contact. He pulled Mike closer.

Mike turned around and Harvey got even closer; he pressed his chest against Mike's back and had his arm around Mike's waist.

"It's good to be home," Harvey mumbled, sleep quickly winning over.

Mike knew Harvey was drifting off. He whispered, "I love you, Harvey." He didn't expect a response, just grabbed Harvey's hand placed a quick kiss on his palm and closed his eyes.

Harvey, however, surprised him. He kissed the back of Mike's neck and mumbled into Mike's skin, "I love _you,_ Mike, so much."

The two men fell asleep almost instantly, holding each other.

They had all the time in the world. They could save the endless amount of make-up sex for another day. For now, they had each other and that was all they needed.

**A/N: SO? Please let me know how I did! I really hope I was able to maintain the integrity of the characters. Also the name of fic – read it over and realized how many time I used 'bullshit', figured it was appropriate. Like I said first Mike/Harvey fic! Actually this is also my first slash fic…this also happens to be my first slash pairing. A lot of firsts. **

**Fell in love with Suits instantly and the amount of sexual tension between these two is unbearable. Anyway this idea stemmed from the pic where Harvey and Mike are at Donna's desk and Mike has the date stamp in his hands and Harvey's leaning on the cubicle wall... ****Because seriously, the way Harvey's looking at Mike and the way Mike's looking at that date stamp – the context is irrelevant. That just seems charged with emotional tension. Harvey clearly just wants Mike. All day. Everyday. Anyway, please let me know if it's complete crap or if you like it! Thanks so much guys!**


End file.
